


A Strange Scene Visited

by What_Are_Books



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Are_Books/pseuds/What_Are_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was this scene in Superman: Secret Origin that rubbed me the wrong way and…well, you’ll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Scene Visited

“Who are you? I mean really?”  
“Um, what do you mean, Lois?” Clark asks, putting on a dorky grin.  
Lois is leaning forward, like this is some kind of conspiracy and doesn’t want to be overhead. “One minute, Clark Kent is this guy stumbling through his day with a milk moustache, oversized glasses and a bad suit-”  
“What’s wrong with this suit?” Clark interjects, looking down at himself.  
“-And the next, he’s as confident and insightful as any man I’ve ever… met.” Lois continues. “You’re a paradox, Clark.” She leans back again, having made her point.  
“…That’s shallow of you.” Clark states after a pause. “You really think that it’s not possible I can be all of that? All people have things about them you discover as you get to know them.” He continues.  
“Don’t give me that. I’ve got your number and you’re trying to steer me away from the real issue.” Lois says dismissively.  
“Steer you away? I’m just stating what I’ve observed.” Clark says calmly.  
“And I’m telling you that I still think you want to be underestimated.” Lois replies.  
“Okay, say I do. It’s not hard to see why. Reporting is a cutthroat profession in many ways. You have to be sneaky as well as forward.” He figures he can at least give her part of the truth.  
“And so you make yourself look harmless in order to relax interviewees? Doesn’t explain why you keep it up all the time, though.” She says, popping a fry into her mouth.  
“It’s not just for people I’m interviewing. You put up an image, you can’t do it for some people and then not for others. That would just look more suspicious.” Clark explains, gesturing with his hands resting on the table as he does so.  
Lois looks at him analytically, then an approving grin breaks out on her face. “You’re a dangerous man, Smallville.”  
“Dangerous? Oh no, I’m just a simple farm boy from Kansas.” He replies jokingly. He accidently knocks his plate, which in turn causes his milk glass to topple. It falls over and milk splashes over the table and runs right onto Lois’ lap. “Oops!” Clark exclaims.  
“Aahh!” Lois cries, holding her hands up and glancing at her ruined pants.  
Clark stands up. “I’m so sorry, Lois! I-” Before he can finish his apologies, an explosion catches his ear. “I, uh, I’ve got this ear infection and it’s making me dizzy. I think I…I think I’d better go.”  
“Hey! I thought you were buying!” Lois calls as he moves off. “Lois Lane…What in the world were you thinking?” She wonders aloud.


End file.
